


Confession

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natalia learns her lessons well. Even the ones that hurt.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 24 prompt: "You knows this, you know this to be true."  
> (Yes, I included the apparent typo.)

Natalia sighs, completely relaxed, as James lets his flesh fingers slip through her hair. He kept sneaking into her room. Her trainer, her lover. His caress moves to her face, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone.

He isn't looking at her when he whispers, "I love you."

She repeats what she'd been taught. “Love is for children." When she meets his gaze she adds, "You knows this—" his head shakes just the slightest bit and she knows to retry her English. "You know this to be true.”

She tries to ignore the pain in his eyes before he looks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intrigued by the idea of BuckyNat but I'm not a comics reader. I like the idea of Bucky training Natasha and them possibly having a relationship but the current Cinematic timeline is really inconsistent with regards to Natasha and her history. I assume that if she's still in training then she's a child or teen under the age of majority which is why I tagged this as underage.


End file.
